


Send me an Angel (Tony Stark x Feline!Snow Leopard!Reader)

by Unknown_Doctor_1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Doctor_1/pseuds/Unknown_Doctor_1
Summary: Tony carefully touched the fur of the feline, taking by surprise when the animal purred softly. It was surprisingly enough that the huge cat wasn’t bothered by him but even showed him kindness. Could an animal have an ability like that? He wasn’t sure but he was sure that this cat had saved his life.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first real story with Tony Stark, I'm not sure how long and many part it will have but I hope you will have fun reading it.
> 
> Warnings: None for now.
> 
> Characters: Tony Stark, Reader.
> 
> Words: 1064

_Open fire!  
On my burning heart _

It had rained earlier this night and a few clear droplets of rain water were dripping from some lantern near by. The lights of the lamps twinkled in the puddles and the sound of cars were heard in the distance. It was a warm summer night, slightly cooled down because of the rain earlier but still hot and sticky.

The stickiness of the air felt unpleasant to Tony when he needed to duck under a fist which was coming to hit him in the face. His right eye was already swollen and hurt like hell. He would have contacted his suit but he had thought he wouldn't need his watch today . 

She had planned out the whole thing and he was so dumb to do what she had wanted him to do. He hissed slightly while he protected his face and throat when one of the men in front of him attacked him with a knife. The billionaire clenched his teeth together, he was annoyed with himself. He could lose his life today and that only because he couldn't control his sex drive.

He had thought his new assistant after Pepper was worth for a new start but it fell miserably. She was already gone with the money from his pockets after she had pointed a gun to his head and threatened him. And these goons were her's, they needed to go rid of him, so they would get a part of the money of his ex-assistant.

 

_I've never been lucky in love  
My defences are down _

 

Maybe he deserved every bad luck he got for the last two weeks. First Pepper had broken up with him, she had announced that she loved Happy for quite some time. Tony was broken after this but still tried to be happy for them. Then the nightmares came back, almost every night he dreamt about his breakup with his ex-girlfriend. And not even only about her but about someone of his past. His bodyguard, best friend and mentor. How he missed this person...

 

_Send me an angel_  
_Send me an angel_  
_Right now, right now_

 

And then the time with his new assistant, how she played him and he hadn't seen through it... He jerked slightly when one of his attackers rushed closer to him, he wouldn't have time to defend himself. He gritted his teeth but before the thug could push the knife into his stomach a large shadow jumped out of the darkness and growled angrily, pushing the leader of the gang away with one big paw.

Tony didn't know what to do or how to response. There was a huge snow leopard in front of him, guarding him from some thugs, who would like to take his life. The black flecked cat hissed angrily, catching the closest of the man with its huge paw so he hit the wall and fell down like dirty rags to the ground. The other guys shrieked in fear, running away but not before they grabbed the other man on his arm pits, escaping into the darkness. 

Now Tony was all alone with the leopard. How he wished he hadn't placed his watch with the suit on his bed table. He cursed his misfortune once again and stopped breathing when the animal stepped closer, simply observing him. "Good kitty, don't come closer, be a sweet kitty..." He gasped when the feline hissed at him, pushing his own body away from the cat. 

But he didn't came far enough and the beast didn't have any of it, its steps were soft and quiet, taking him off guard when he looked up into the eyes of the creature in front of him. He closed his good eye slightly, scared for his life but was in awe when he felt a rough tickle on his cheek. The animal licked gently over his wound, sitting down beside him and watched him with a faint cat smile. 

Tony carefully touched the fur of the feline, taking by surprise when the animal purred softly. It was surprisingly enough the huge cat wasn't bothered by him but even showed him kindness. Could an animal have an ability like that? He wasn't sure but he was sure that this cat had saved his life. 

The huge animal leaned closer into his hand, rubbing the side of its head over his fingers, Tony smiled faintly at the affection of the cat. “Good boy.” The billionaire mumbled but jumped slightly when the cat growled at him, the [e/c] glaring at him with annoyance. 

“Uhm, girl? Sounds that better for you?” He sweated slightly until the cat was relaxing again and so did he. “Phew, good girl.” He sighed softly and stood up, dusting his jeans. “So, what are we doing now? I feel like an idiot to talk to a cat...” He huffed out with an attitude and the animal eyed him with a grunt. “Yeah, me too...” Tony laughed lightly, he still wasn't sure what to think of the gentle beast at his side. 

“I think I should go home.” He patted the cat's head and walked away, not having any thoughts that the cat would follow him. But the leopard wouldn't have it, she was rushing after him.

Tony almost lost his footing when the cat nudged his leg, walking along side him. “No, no, little lady, you can't come with me.” He got down on one knee and observed the animal, brushing lightly over her ear, which twitched slightly at his touch. 

“You should go home, you definitely have someone waiting for you. Shoo.” The man shove the cat gently away but the animal placed her big paw on his knee, locking gaze with his. The billionaire was taken aback when he caught her gaze, it was something in her eyes, something he remembered from another person who protected him in the past. He had loved his best friend so much. He had betrayed this wonderful person and now he was alone, forever.

“Oh great...” He sighed deeply and scratched her head, chuckling when she started to purr softly. “Alright, you win, kitty. But I think you need a name.” He felt her gaze on him again and tilted his head with a hum. “You know, you remind me of someone I knew. I give you the name Sybil.”


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send me an angel
> 
> Characters: Tony Stark, Reader, Jarvis
> 
> warnings: slight anxiety attack
> 
> mood: sad, fluff, humour and cuteness

You both walked to Tony Stark's sport car and you chuffed out a grunt while stepping closer to the vehicle. That was such an expensive car. You looked up to him, growling in a soft way. The billionaire eyed you with a small smirk and opened the door for you, sarcastically bowing at you and offered you the seat. “Please, my lady.” He chortled and you grinned at him with a soft cat smile. You elegantly jumped into the soft leather seat and rolled yourself into a comfortable position.

 

You heard Tony chuckle about your cat antics while he closed the door with a soft click and he rushed around the expensive vehicle and opened the driver door, sitting down when he had closed the door beside him. He relaxed slightly after everything what happened a few minutes ago. The dark haired male rubbed over his eyes while his breath squeezed harshly out of his mouth. Everything came back to him, the attack of the terrorists, the breakup, the almost death of him today...it was too much...

 

His fingers drifted down to his chest, clenching his teeth together, he almost whimpered in pain, his heart beat increased and it felt like it would burst out of his chest. He jerked slightly when he felt something soft and warm on his shoulder. His scared golden brown eyes turned and locked gaze with yours. He couldn't detected any pity but only sympathy in your [e/c] cat eyes. Kindness and worry for him and his health.

 

You purred loudly, softly nuzzling your nose into the crook of his neck, your fur gently tickled his ear and cheek. You felt he relaxed again, brushing his hand over the side of your face. The vibration of your purr gently lulled him down, showing him that he was safe with you. A few minutes later the squeezing feeling soothed down and he could take a deep breath again, running his fingers along your head.

 

He chuckled without any amusement in his voice. “How come you are so different, so different to the people I shared a lot of my time. You don't laugh and tell me I should go over it and to shut up...maybe because you are a cat. Why do I even talk to a cat...” He rambled hastily and you listened to him.

 

You could sense the tears behind his words and eyes. “But it seems you are the only one who cares...” The billionaire whispered with a quiver of his bottom lip. You pushed your nose onto the side of his face, licking it gently with a soft purr. He closed his dark brown hues and some tears trickled down his cheek. A warm feeling pulsed through his body, he felt relaxed, not alone anymore, the ache in his heart didn't hurt so much like before. The billionaire placed a hand on your head and smirked lightly.

 

“You know what, I'm hungry and I think you are too. We should go home for now.” Your ears perked up at the mention of food and nudged his jaw while he chuckled. “Heh, sounds you like that.” Tony ruffled your fur with a smile. “But first and foremost you need a bath, you stink, kitty cat~” You glared at him and growled lowly and he raised an eyebrow at you. “What? Do you want me to join you while you bath?” The dark haired male teased you and you huffed, sitting back on your seat while Tony chuckled with amusement and started the car.

The male watched you in the driving mirror when you licked your paw and tried to clean yourself. You knew you didn't stink but some of your fur had knots, mostly the parts you couldn't clean yourself. You turned your head towards Tony and you locked gaze for a moment. If you could smile like a human you would do it now but you needed to stay in your cat form for a while longer. You knew this man from your past, better then he would know about it.

 

You were his bodyguard when you were still with him and his family. But because of his safety and your fear for mutant hunters you and his father had constructed an idea. You felt bad you had left him but you never could really leave him alone. You were always close to him, protected him and fought for him in the shadows. You were his shadow the whole time, his angel. Like today, only that it was now different. You were here with him and not hidden in the darkness. 

 

You knew this man needed you, more than before. You rolled yourself into a ball and listened to the music the billionaire had turned on. AC/DC, highway to hell played on the radio and you wiggled with your ears slightly in interest.

 

Tony watched you with a faint smile on his lips. It was weird, he never had thought he would meet someone like you at all. He never liked animals too much but you were different in his eyes. Maybe because you had protected him without looking out for your own benefit or protection. You were like a shield, throwing yourself in the line of fire.

 

You were like her, his best friend. [Name]. You and her were the only one he had opened up when it came to his feelings. It was easier with you because you were an animal, animals tended not to judge like humans would do when they were in your position.

 

~*~

 

When you both arrived at Stark's tower he observed you while you sat beside him in the elevator. He had bought some food from Shawarma and doughnuts for dessert, only for him, sweets weren't good for you, he explained while you growled and pushed the bag from the co-driver seat.

 

He shouted at you but gaped with wide open mouth when you licked over his lips with your rough tongue, getting an “EW!!” out from him. The man glared at you but couldn't stay annoyed with you quite long. He humphed while grabbing the last good doughnut and put it back in the paper bag while watching that you wouldn't push it down again. It felt like a friendly banter with [Name] again.

 

He grinned when he thought about the scene. Your tail was flicking around, you were excited and nervous at the same time. The elevator dinged and opened, a voice welcomed you both into the apartment. “Good evening, sir. And who is this may I ask?” The british accented voice spoke up. You eyed the whole room but couldn't find the person to the voice. You titled your head but trusted the billionaire that this invicible man was a friend. “You never have seen a Panthera Uncia before, Jarvis? You need to watch more discovery channel from now on.” The dark haired male teased the A.I.

 

“Sir, I'm well aware what a snow leopard is, but I don't understand what she is doing here. You were never fond of animals.” Tony made a pouty face and huffed slightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Well, she is an exception. And her name is [Name].” The answer was a sigh and a “Alright, sir, but you clean after her.” You listened to the banter of the two, it was still funny to see only one but to hear two voices. It was nice he could be his normal self with his A.I. and you were glad for that. You had missed him for being himself.

 

You closed your eyes for a while, taking in the new and old scents, some memories popped into your head, you felt for the first time in a long while safe and happy. Not only because you were close to him again but because you could watch over him, like you did it for him in the past. You opened your [e/c] hues when Tony rubbed your head. “Come on, kitty cat, time for your bath.” He never saw someone or anyone for that matter running that fast like you. But in Tony's opinion you ran the wrong way. “Hey, that's not the right way to the bathroom.” He shouted with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with the third part of my story ‘Send me an Angel’, I hope you like it :D I won’t take long until the Avengers will arrive on the scene as well. 
> 
> Title: Send me an angel
> 
> Characters: Tony Stark, Reader, Jarvis, James Rhodey
> 
> warnings: someone being hurt, blood mention
> 
> mood: sad, fluff, humour and cuteness
> 
> words: 1312

Finally Tony had found you and had dragged you to the bathroom. Hey, you were still a cat and your behaviour was likely more like a cat than a human being. You whined loudly and meowed annoyed with the man's antics while he placed you or more shoved you into the shower. You both glared at each other playfully, you weren't really angry at your old best friend but you still tried to escape. “No, or no food for you for today!” He huffed tiredly, searching for the shampoo.

 

“Sir, I suggest you try a baby shampoo or baby wash foam for Miss [Name] here, it's better for her.” Tony sighed slightly. “Where do I get this now at 1 am in the morning?” He hummed softly and snapped his fingers with a grin. “Jarvis, watch over the little lady so she doesn't run away, I'm back in a second.” He jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room.

 

You huffed with an almost audible sigh and snuffed around, carefully avoiding the shower. It smelled nice in here, the scent was spicy, a little bit smokey, like Tony's aftershave. You let out a soft breath, you had missed this scent so much, it almost brought tears to your eyes. You relaxed and licked your paw, looking up when the male came back and placed his warm hand on your head.

 

“Come on, girl, you really need a bath. You have some blood on you.” He knelt down to your level and smiled with warmth at you, placing his hand on your furry cheek. “Thanks. You really remind me of someone who was very precious to me.” He watched you for a moment and leaned away when you tried to smooch him. “I really like kisses but only from human females, thank you very much.” He laughed and pushed you playfully away. You still tried to get at least one kiss on his cheek teasingly, while he chortled.

 

He helped you into the shower (more like he needed to drag you into it) and you whined again when the water wetted your pelt and you shook the droplets out of your fur while Tony chuckled in amusement about your antics. The billionaire got the baby shower foam and washed you, his fingers stroked gently through your pelt and you purred loudly, it was nice. As a cat you didn't appreciate to shower or swim for that matter.

 

He washed the shower foam out of you and dried you with a large towel, fluffing you up. Tony laughed loudly when you looked like a huge cottonball and you chuffed out a small growl while you placed your paws on his shoulder and he got startled, stumbling backwards and plopped on his butt and back. He grunted out a short cheery chuckle of his throat when you closed the gasp and rubbed your cheek on his.

 

“Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is here. Should I let him in?” The A.I informed the chuckling male of the arrival of his friend and Tony nodded. “Sure, let him in, I'm finished with cleaning up this little miss.” He laughed again and rubbed your head with kind affection.

 

You both heard footsteps were coming closer to the bathroom and the billionaire already wanted to say something to his friend but before you and Tony even could react a loud bang startled you and you jumped away, hitting your head on the shower part, you growled out in pain when a bullet hit your upper front leg.

 

Tony gasped in surprise when he heard the gun go off and his eyes widen in terror when you got hit, blood splattered on your fur and the tiles around your form. Your [e/c] eyes filled with pain and fear when you tried to scramble away. He jumped up and stood in front of the you, glaring at his friend Rhodey. “Are you fucking out of your mind, Rhode?” The brunette shouted angrily, turning around to your wounded form and gently reassured you that you were safe now.

 

The blood run freely out of your wound and Tony grabbed one of the smaller towel and pressed it onto the gash. “It's okay, kitty cat, I'm here.” He murmured softly, hiding his own tears. He hummed softly so your stiff body eased into a relaxed state and you wouldn't lose too much blood.

 

You licked the man's cheek, you knew it wasn't his fault but your own for being in your animal form and scaring good ol' James. The wound would heal in seconds when nobody was there to help you but you could stop your healing powers with your mind so it would take a while until the gash would close and scar. So no one would suspect you for having powers or being a mutant.

 

 

“But there is a freaking huge cat and she wanted to attack you” The Lieutenant Colonel shrieked at the billionaire . “She didn't attack me, she is my friend, for Pete's sake.” Tony seethed in boiling anger and stood up, pushing down the gun and placed both hands on his best and oldest friends, pushing him out of the bathroom.

 

“Jarvis, call the vet for [Name].” His chocolate brown eyes went back to James Rhodes. “She didn't do anything, we were playing around.” Rhodey stopped when he saw the sadness and sorrow in the golden brown eyes of Tony Stark. “I'm sorry...I...idiot, you worried me.” The black male eyed you from over the head of his best friend.

 

You licked your wound and hissed in pain when you tried to stand up, laying down again. You felt the eyes of Rhodey on you and you acknowledge it, your gaze locked with the soldier when he sighed softly. “Sorry, cat.”

 

Tony huffed out and slapped the male's shoulder almost playfully while he slightly sighed. “It's [Name] not cat.” James chuckled softly and stopped, raising an eyebrow up in question. “Seriously, you named her after [Name]. You still miss her, do you?” The smaller man nodded sadly, walking back to your side and patted your head gently. He observed the wound and breathed out. “The bullet got through her leg, it isn't fatal but still...” The brunette male looked up and nodded with a tired hum. “Yes, I do. Even after this time but I don't think she will ever forgive me for what I did. Even when I already forgave her for not telling me the whole truth.”

 

You listened to their conversation and tried not to cry, he forgave you, he really did. It eased your pain a bit but you still were sad to see your best friend so worried and sorrowful after all of these years. You needed to change that and hopefully very soon.

 

You all sighed in relief when the A.I. announced the arrival of the vet.

 

After the doctor had treaten your wound, bandaging it and asking the billionaire a few questions you were placed onto Tony's bed and you were a bit shocked and surprised he would so willingly gave up a part of his bed for you. You eyed the shorter male and he laughed kindly, ruffing your head. “I will buy you a bed tomorrow but I think you'll like the bed for now. I'll be back in a moment.” Rhodey and the doctor were already gone and you were alone with Tony, with your best friend from the past. You didn't need to worry for now.

 

You relaxed and closed your eyes for a bit. You wouldn't show yourself for now, maybe you could try to appear in his dreams when he came to bed to sleep beside you but you were still unsure how he would react when you were back. You hoped for the best, mostly for Tony's best.


End file.
